1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a medical device. More particularly, the invention pertains to a catheter for draining urine from a bladder. Specifically, the invention provides a catheter having an opening at a first end and a sidewall that is free of eyelets, and wherein the catheter is configured to drain urine from a patient's bladder faster than conventional catheters.
2. Background Information
Urinary catheters are extremely useful medical devices. Generally, a urinary catheter is inserted into the urethral canal of a patient to drain urine from the bladder when they need assistance urinating. Current catheter designs have a catheter body sidewall with two to four eyelets or intake apertures formed in the catheter body sidewall at one end and often a hemispheric tip enclosing one end to facilitate insertion into a urethral canal. The eyelets are known to those in the urology field to cause trauma to the urethra. During insertion, the edges of the eyelets can cut the urethra wall, similar to the way a box grater or box shredder cuts a piece of cheese, often leading to serious infections requiring extreme medical attention.
Improvements on this basic design have come and gone through the years, such as smoother and polished eyelet designs to decrease the risk of infection often attributed to insertion agitation. Yet, these catheters still have drawbacks. Slow drainage time is often a problem because the eyelet formed in the catheter body sidewall causes turbulent fluid forces within the catheter. Further, friction forces created by the urine flow contacting the inner surface of the catheter decreases the fluid flow or drainage rate. The eyelets also have a likelihood of becoming clogged with mucus or debris contained in the bladder, or clogged with lubricant used during the insertion process.
There is a need in the art for an improved catheter that addresses some or all of the drawbacks of the currently known designs.